


Finding Oasis

by icedior



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Gore, Character Arcs, Coming of Age, Gen, Inappropriate Humor, Mild Gore, Minecraft, Near Death Experiences, Science Fiction, implied romantic feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28788528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedior/pseuds/icedior
Summary: History had an odd way of presenting itself. Because in a way we will never know the truth of everything that happened during a time period. Because people have had their own history of twisting the story for their own benefit. It was sad- but it was the truth. That seems to begin to unfold with our current citizens of the infamous Oasis. They didn’t seem to know it themselves, at the moment, but y’know what they say about greatness? It does not come with an ego and arrogance.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A new story that isn't a one-shot. Oh wow never heard of her?
> 
> Enjoy.

History had an odd way of presenting itself. Because in a way we will never know the truth of everything that happened during a time period. Because people have had their own history of twisting the story for their own benefit. It was sad- but it was the truth. That seems to begin to unfold with our current citizens of the infamous Oasis. They didn’t seem to know it themselves, at the moment, but y’know what they say about greatness? It does not come with an ego and arrogance.

A shrill voice yelled, “Dream!” that only tone belonged to his slowly becoming estranged mother. ( _Of course a teenager wasn’t supposed to have a good relationship with their parent’s right off the bat. Simply unheard of.)_ The exhausted blonde arose from his bed and lazily stretched and found motivation to get dressed for his final semester of high school. Maybe reading all those conspiracy books late at night as a bedtime story was no longer a good idea anymore. He dressed as quick as he could trying to fight the urge to crawl into his bed covers once again- then again he didn’t want to be yelled at in an angry manner so early in the morning. 

Making their way downstairs, he smells the sweet scent of pancakes- a dish of his that was a favorite of his mother’s cooking. “Good to see you so up and early.” Dad spoke with a condescending tone. “Mom’s sounded pretty serious this mornin’. Plus- it’s the new semester back.” Dream tried to reply with an ounce of respect for his father but that was easier said than done. “Maybe you'll be able to figure out what the hell you plan to do future wise, _fucking finally.”_ The last part was muttered but still stung like bitch. “Dad!” Drista, yelled in annoyance. Forcing a couple bits of the pancakes down his stomach for at least some satisfaction for his hunger. He finally left for school, and the hellhole that was deemed the Taken household. ( _So much for avoiding the morning scolding)_

In genuine honesty this was one of the better days the Taken household has seen. Most of the time whenever Mr. Taken would mention Dream’s future- Dream would start an argument with him because he was tired of the unnecessary bullshit his father brought when it came to his future. And Dream didn’t feel like telling his father his true after grad plans, because he’d for sure get his ass handed to him. As much as he would like to battle his father in an argument spitfire- he saw what kind of negative effect it had on his mother and his sister, Drista. It was the least he could do for them after being condemned as the problem child after all.

He saw his long-time best friend Sapnap waiting for him by their worn out mailbox. “By the look on your face, my guess is that it wasn’t a good morning at the breakfast table.” He guesses. Dream nodded as he tried to adjust the common family mask that they always wore whenever they had to leave the house; _it was custom- not that he minded it._ He had a soft dislike for showing his face in the general sense so it worked out. “I fucking hate my dad.” Dream muttered as they walked to school together. Sapnap rolled his eyes playfully and giggled. “Oh gee I had no idea, even though we’ve ranted about this subject a thousand or so times.” He jokes as he kicks a pebble on the ground. “M’sorry I have _daddy issues.''_ He jokes back, "He’s just so annoying like it’s the first day of the second semester before we move on with our lives, and he’s just like ‘ _maybe you’ll finally figure out what to do with your life._ ’” mocked Dream. “Like _shut the fuck up._ Even Drista is tired of his shit.” ranted angrily. Sapnap nodded in agreement, trying his best to listen to what his best friend had to say. “I’d send him to a retirement home, _for good_.” Sapnap jokes, trying to side with him.

That finally cracked a quick laugh outta him. It was nice to have Sapnap around like this- he was always such a good friend it meant so much to him that he always tried to sympathize with Dream even though sometimes they never saw eye to eye on things. Having that sentiment around made living in his household a bit more bearable. Drista and Sapnap made things a bit more worthwhile. “So what do you plan doing this semester?” Dream asked his friend, as they crossed the street seeing that the morning bustle had already begun and it was only 7:30 in the mere morning and class for them didn’t start until 8:30 s it was pretty impressive to see all the other kids and workers heading to their destinations in such a commotion. 

“I am in the same boat as you man- If anything I would love to explore…” Sap’s voice trailed off considering that the word explore was considered taboo where they lived and majority parts of the world. Exploring was unheard of nowadays and if you wanted to try it you were most likely written off dead the second you left town limits. And if truth be told; _being dead seemed like the better alternative_ for Dream of course, not everyone had the quick disdain of working a civil job as a civilian does. 

The way things work here in Oasis- is either you go to college and get better job opportunities- _or_ if you decide that college isn’t for you, then you work what your city specializes in. For Oasis it’s a bit different since Oasis has two different biomes meshed together- mountain plains and desert- the cut off was ironically between Dream’s house and Sapnap’s shack that he called home. The people who lived in plains worked in the mines or as farmers- whereas the desert dwellers would fish and do trade as well as blacksmithing- either way together Oasis worked as one to flourish and the kids were sent to the same school. Some residents would take quick classes if they wanted to work in the other biome they were born in. But the biome split wasn’t a big difference because everyone treated each other the same. Just different appearance wise.

Finally they were able to cross, “Maybe one day- We’ll be able to, _just like the stories.”_ Dream, fantasized, with great exhilaration.

Yearnings like those only exist in, well, _dreams._

_Lucky for him- it was in his name._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this. Also I love it when people comment so pls do so I don't bite.

As class started Sapnap ruffled his raven hair and laid down on the desk hoping to get some zzz’s in but knowing the energy of class and coming back from second semester break is unlikely more than not. He closed his eyes. On days where he wasn’t tired like this, he would’ve probably been two halls down the classroom by the school’s vending drinking some corporated tea that he enjoyed and seemed to never find it in market’s and only in vendor machines like the ones in school- with Dream or whichever classmate was nearby to shit talk about the gym teacher the school has and how much of piece of shit they were. 

It was no snobby kid persona Sapnap was taking on,  _ quite the contrary, _ The school’s gym teacher was a piece of shit. The kinds who peaked in high school and came back to relive those same memories only just to make others feel shitty about themselves. Sapnap seemed to have an ever-growing hatred towards the teacher and it seemed likewise for the teacher himself. He hoped that the school had finally given in to his request on dropping gym since he had all his gym creds and in hopes to take a quick coding class for a semester as extra credit. Or early release, which he also applied for. If anyone had the new schedule he desired was his teacher and as much as he had a disdain of sitting through 7 hours of people being annoying to an underpaid adult, maybe some good could come out of it.

Don’t get the boy wrong he loved school, more he’d like to admit to Dream about. Going to uni didn’t seem like a bad idea. If anything he’d _ love  _ to go. Before school ended he remembered what the school advisors told him just as he was leaving for break.

_ “Sapnap your grades are top-tier and you have the one of the highest GPA amongst your male peers. Going to uni would be a breeze for you. If anything you could go in with a scholarship.” The advisor said, looking at his school records. Sapnap couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “Even with my GPA they wouldn’t give me a scholarship.” He scoffed. “With your  _ _ situation  _ _ they’d understand- don’t worry, I would be down to write down a letter of recommendation for you if you’d like.. It’s only if you want.” The advisor said finally.  _

“ _ Let me think about it.”  _

Sitting here currently wanting to just simply nap. The thought of having the possibility of going to uni dawned on him. “Sap, head up!” The teacher scolded, and he reluctantly got up and stared outside the class window that gave view to the silent hallway. “Today's class is the start of the new semester and I want to get started on preparing you for college. Even though I have already started since November. Asides the point. I know some of you are still undecided on what to do.” The teacher rambled and Sapnap felt like the teacher stared at him the second she said the word, ‘ _ undecided _ ’ in fact he was undecided and he felt like his hands were tied, but the last thing he wanted to do now was face the issue head on.

“Sapnap,” The teacher whispered between the two of them, “Advisor Thomas wanted to see you.” 

_ Shit. _

_ “Now?”  _ He asked, with slight hesitance. “Yeah, it’s urgent.” Sighing at the reply and grabbing his only pencil in possession at the moment stashed in his pocket as he made his way out only to be stopped by the teacher again, “Here,  _ a pass. _ ” Sapnap smiled in awkwardness, “Thanks.” 

The hallways were quiet but quite frankly that's how he liked them. It gave him peace. Sapnap took his sweet time for two reasons.  _ One  _ being that he didn’t want to speak with Advisor Thomas even though he already had to speak with him before winter break.  _ Two,  _ he was really fucking tired. But even walking slow enough was irritating him. 

Advisors room was a complete shitshow. It was an enclosed area where 12 people had cubicles, minus the lady upfront in reception and the whole room reeked of coffee and desperation in trying to get kids to graduate.  _ He hated it.  _ “I’m here to see Thomas.” He told the lady upfront. “Name?” She replied, typing away from her computer not skipping a beat, nor looking at him for that matter. “Sapnap.” He answered, sounding bored out of his mind. 

_ She stopped typing, they always did.  _   
  


“ _ Oh _ . I’ll let him know you’re here.” 

_ He really hated the advisors room.  _

The receptionist smiled brightly, almost as if she was forced to do so, Sapnap looked around with no clue what to do. He looked pretty stupid just standing there,  _ at least that’s what he thought.  _ The solid color room seemed to be devoid from life. But to some extent he related to the sadness of the room. “He’s ready to see you now,” Snapping from his inner thoughts. “Thanks.” He said as he walked over to Thomas’s cube. Even though Sapnap had thought that the Advisors room as a whole was a shitshow it didn’t compare to Thomas' tiny cube. 

Papers stack to oblivion, sticky notes everywhere. His monitor seemed to be working overdrive considering that it seemed to be ten times hotter than it was in the reception section, “Good morning Sapnap, sorry for getting you out of class this early. I just wanted to check up on you.”

Thomas said with a weak smile, the stress lines on his forehead were practically calling out for help. With that observation alone he couldn’t help but feel sad for him.

Sapnap cut to the chase, “You wanted to know if I changed my mind about going to uni?” Thomas laughed at the younger kid's keenness. “ _ Have you? _ ” Thomas retorted. The teen sighs in defeat giving the answer Thomas didn’t want to hear, 

“Jesus Christ Sap, I didn’t want to say this but it seems like you’ve left me no choice.” Thomas spat in annoyance, “Do you know why I am bugging you about all this?” The advisor asked. “Because it’s your job to be annoying?” Sapnap answered with sheer sarcasm. Making Thomas laugh for a quick second then turning serious. 

“You’re a bright kid, you shouldn’t skip out on uni to be slumming it  _ in the fucking desert _ fraction. You deserve better than the  _ bullshit _ cards you were dealt. You can do better.  _ I believe in you _ .” Those words stung like an angry bee in the summer. 

“My bullshit cards and I know I can’t deserve better.” Sapnap argues. 

“That’s where you’re wrong kid,” “If you accept the chance on going to uni- you’re gonna be able to get the fuck outta here. Do what no one in this fucking town wishes to do. Your class is one of the biggest graduation classes going to uni.  _ Be a part of that _ .” 

The air was quiet. It was obvious there was a nerve struck between the two of them but neither of them would admit to that. 

“I’ll get back to you on my decision until then, fuck off my back.” Sapnap proposes.

“ _ Deal, now get back to class.”  _


End file.
